It's So Wrong But So Right
by xprettylittleloverx
Summary: Spencer Hastings is Rosewood Highs new English teacher and she couldn't be more excited for her new job. Well that was until she found out one of her students was that cute brunette she made out with in the bathroom of some bar. SPARIA (Rated T for now, might change to M later)


**Spencers pov**

To say my friends were 'persistent' about me finding a girlfriend was an understatement. They were trying so hard you would think they would be looking for partners for them, not me. But thats just my friends I guess.

Emily Fileds and Toby Cavanaugh were my best friends in the whole wide world. They've been by my side since freshman year in high school. I can't even remember what my life was like before they were around.

Im now 23. Graduated at Upenn at 21, did teacher collage for 2 short years and got offered a teaching job at Rosewood High. I was beyond excited for this job. Ive always wanted to be a teacher. My whole life it was my dream job, and now I finally get to do it, at none other then Rosewood High, my old high school.

I live in Philly now, with my best friend and roommate Emily. Toby also has a place not to far from ours. I'll have to drive to Rosewood high everyday from Philly but its only a 20 minute drive so its not that bad. **(A/N I know that Philly and Rosewood are further away but for the sake of this story lets pretend their not;) **

Another thing I'm single. And gay.

Both Toby and Emily have girlfriends, and keep telling me thats it my turn to find someone.

As much as I'd love to start dating someone, I just haven't found the right person. Plus with my new job just starting, I just don't know if this is the right time. That isn't stopping Em and Toby though.

They've made dating profiles for me, sent me on blind dates and even tried signing me up for speed dating.

I didn't meet anyone interesting during any of those things.

I wasn't picky or anything, its just I want to make sure I have a good connection with the person. I didn't feel any connections with any of them.

Ok maybe I am a little picky when it comes to dating.

Toby and Emily both agree my standards are way to high. Its no my fault I like high standard people. I am a Hastings after all.

Most of the girls they set me up with, didn't seem like the kind of person I could have a deep meaningful conversation with, they were uninteresting and didn't have any respect for literature or art, which are two of my favourite things. I am a English teacher after all, I can't date someone who has no respect for the subject. Right? Or is that just me being picky again?

Either way, I couldn't see myself in a relationship with any of them, let alone loving them.

So in the meantime I want to focus on my new job that I am ecstatic about, and let fate tell me when its the right time to find someone.

Today is Monday, September 1st, and tomorrow is the first day of school, and the first day I begin teaching.

Im only teaching one class, English, grade 11. Considering I am a new teacher and am not permanent or anything I only got one class. But that is more then enough for me. I was pretty lucky to get a full year job fresh out of teachers collage in the first place.

If this year goes well, the board of Rosewood High told me I could get a permanent position there, and I really want that. So I can't screw this year up. Im pretty confident however, I mean how hard could it be to do your dream job, teaching your favourite subject.

I hope I have students who are passionate about Literature, I know not all of them will, and I can't wait to teach those students how great the subject can be. But I'm also looking forward to hearing others opinions on some of the greatest novels and authors of all time and to read their (hopefully amazing) essays and papers on import topics.

Perhaps I'm being to judgmental and picky again. I shouldn't be expecting amazing students with deep love of English to walk through the door tomorrow. I mean who am I kidding, these are just a bunch of high school students, none of them probably care. Well, I guess I'll just settle on teaching them how great the subject can be, and hopefully get some amazing students who care deeply by the end of the year.

"Spencer!" The familiar voice of my roommate calls. I sigh and exit my bedroom, heading out into the living room of our large 2 bedroom apartment.

"Hey Em, whats up?" I ask, seeing Emily lying on our black couch, her phone in hand.

"Would you possibly do the biggest favour in the whole entire world for me?" Emily asks sweetly, glancing away from her phone to meet my eyes.

She starts batting her eyelashes.

I frown. "What do you need?" I ask skeptical.

Emily sighs and sits up, tucking her legs underneath on the couch. "Listen, its mine and Ali's 1 year anniversary tomorrow and it obviously has to be perfect because, well, its our 1 year! But she has to go back home to NewYork to visit her family tomorrow, so we wanted to celebrate tonight" Emily explains.

"Im happy for you Em, but can you get to the point?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Well, because its such short notice, I kinda wanted to set up like a romantic night in…but having your roommate around kinda kills the mood, so…." Emily drags on.

I chuckle a little bit at Emily's hesitation. "You want me to leave the apartment tonight?" I ask, finishing for her.

"Its just a one time thing! And i'll totally owe you for this. You could just stay with Toby or something yeah?" She says.

"Sure thing Em. I'll leave my own apartment so you can woo your woman" I laugh.

Emily smiles. "Thanks Spence, like I said, totally owe you"

"I'll keep that in mine" I say.

Another 20 minutes later and I tell Emily 'Good luck' with the date and leave the apartment. I asked Toby if it was ok I slept at his place tonight and he said it was fine, so thats now where I'm headed.

On the way to Tobys theres a little pub that I go to often, I decided to stop there first.

Its a small place, always quiet. Even on friday, it doesn't usually have more then 10 people in it at once. Its perfect to just relax, and get a drink.

I walk into the small building and smell the familiar scent of greasy fries, and the warm beer. Its not the most appealing scent…or place for that matter. But I like it. Its familiar to me, and even homey almost.

I walk up to the bar and order a beer, I sit on the familiar squeaky stool and take in the place.

Music was playing softly in the background. I recognized the song to be 'Stay Alive' By Jose Gonzalez.

Once I got my beer I started sipping it, loving the taste of the cold liquid.

I looked around the bar, down the stools at the other end there was an older guy, drinking away at a glass a scotch. There was a couple at a booth to the right, sharing fries and talking lowly, deep in conversation. That looked to be all who was here. It was monday evening after all, who comes to a bar on monday night.

I thought that was everyone in here but when I turned to my left, I saw a girl tucked away in a back booth. She had what looked to be some sort of journal in front of her, as she scribbled away on the pages, line after line. The only other thing on the table was a glass of water.

I smiled a little. See this, this looked like the type of girl I could potentially date. For one thing she was stunning. Absolutely beautiful. Long dark brown hair flowed down past her shoulders, her figure was slim but still had gorgeous curves that fit her very nicely. Her skin wasn't pale but wasn't tan either, it was flawless and unblemished. I couldn't see her eyes because they were glued to the pages in front of her. Reason number 2 why I already like this girl.

She was writing, thus she must have some form of interest for English, or literature. Even if it was just writing, thats a lot more then most people so it was more then enough for me. I wonder what she was writing?

Stories? Poetry? Articles? A letter?

Perhaps I was being silly and she wasn't writing any of that. It could have just been an essay for a class or something. But then again, it was in a very personal journal looking book. Surely no one writes essays in their journals.

Either way I was intrigued. I didn't know why, but I felt such a sudden need to go talk to this mysterious girl.

Im probably wasting my time. I mean what am I trying to accomplish with going over and talking to her. Its not like I could date her or anything, I don't even know her, and she's probably not into girls. Plus for all I know she could be serial killer. Or for all I know she could live 100 miles away and just be here visiting. I've never seen her in this bar she's definitely not a regular. But who is she? I wanted to know. So I guess thats why I suddenly stood up and began walking.

I felt nervous as I took step by step closer. What should I say? 'Hi, I'm Spencer' No thats to weird. Maybe I should ask her what she's writing. _No._ That'd be creepy. Maybe I could just tell her how much I enjoy writing, and then ask her about hers. Yeah. Ease into the conversation. I'll start with an introduction and then start talking about writing. But what if she finds it weird and random, or what if she doesn't want any company so she can focus on whatever it is she's scribbling down in that book.

Being lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize I made it to her booth and was standing right in front of her, like an idiot not saying anything. She was looking up at me with a questioning glance.

Her eyes were beautiful. Hazel. Perfect mix or brown and green that just made you want to fall into them.

"Uh, I, Um, Whatcha writing?" I stuttered out nervously. _Idiot._ I cursed myself, already feeling the heat rise in my cheeks from embarrassment.

I didn't know if I should have been relieved or more embarrassed when the other girl chuckled lightly.

"Nothing important, mystery girl" She replied smoothly, smile on her face.

I bravely took a seat next to her. "Looked important" I stated.

She shrugged. "I write whatever I can. Anything that comes to me really. I like going to new places to try to find inspiration. Tonights new place happened to be this grungy pub"

I brighten at the response. This girl was so far pretty cool. _A writer. _Not just a writer but a writer who explores new places. Now whats hotter then a writer who explores new places? Nothing thats what.

"Well glad my favourite grungy pub around could bring you inspiration" I replied.

She laughs a little. "What?" I ask.

"Are you implying that you hang around more then one grungy pub?" She asks.

"Oh yeah, gross old pubs are like my favourite places" I say sarcastically, laughing a little myself.

"You should have your own reality show, I'm sure people would love to watch you travel the world, exploring disgusting bars and pubs everywhere" She sarcastically states with a smile on her face.

"Hey if people can watch the Kardashians why couldn't they watch that?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders.

"I guess you're right" She agrees.

Man, this girl is _beyond _perfect. Beautiful, obviously intelligent, a writer, _and_ funny. What more could I possibly need. I might have only known her for not even 2 minutes but I think I like her. _Like _like her.

"So you have a name, _writer_" I ask.

"Aria" She says.

_Aria. _Wow that name suits her perfectly.

"Well, hello Aria. Im Spencer" I say reaching my hand out.

She smiles and shakes my hand.

For the next 30 minutes Aria and I are deep in conversation. I learn she's a english major. I learn that writing is one of her greatest passions, but she also loves art. I learn how she hates sports and can't even begin to understand anything math or science related.

We talk about our families and were we live, which I don't get much of a response from her to that. She kinda brushes off the question which makes me suspicious at first but I decide she probably doesn't want to reveal to much about where she lives to a girl she just met.

I tell her about starting a teacher job. I don't tell her where, Its not that I dont want to but she never asked.

We talked about our favourite books which I learned we have a lot of the same. She told me about some great authors that she loves that I haven't even heard of, which surprises me.

I even ask her the simple of question of 'whats your favourite colour' to which she reveals is red.

Eventually we get to the topic of relationships. Im not sure how. But we did.

I knew I liked her, at this point I can say I have a complete crush on this girl. But how did she feel.

I reveal I'm gay, and to my 100% complete shock she reveals the same thing.

Okay, now I know this has to be fate or something. I mean I meet and fall for, a great, funny, stunning, educated, girl and then learn thats theres a pretty good chance she could fall for me too? Has to be fate. Has to be the universe telling me that I met the perfect girl for me.

Another 30 minutes talking and somehow, I have no idea how, we end up in the bathroom. Her perched on the counter, and me in-between her legs.

I didn't intend on things going this way, I'm usually a 'take things slow kinda girl' but I honestly couldn't help myself with this perfect brown haired beauty.

Kissing her felt _amazing_. Like a million fireworks going off, or a thousand fireflies all gliding in the air around you. It felt like our lips were physically made for each others. Her lips fit perfectly in mine. It was like we both were puzzle pieces that were meant be connected. She tasted like mint and vanilla and it was so intoxicating, I never wanted to stop.

Kissing her soft, sensitive neck was just as nice. The smooth skin felt nice under my lips, and I left gentle kisses all over it.

All the while, I let my hands roam her small back and eventually her hips, feeling the supple skin under my fingertips. She was warm and soft all over and I wanted to run my hands up and down ever part of her.

Her legs got wrapped around my waist at some point, and feeling her tight grip on me just seemed to light my fire even more.

I was loving every second of this, but a loud ring from her cell phone stopped me.

She looked at me apologetically and took the phone out of her pocket, bringing it to her ear. I stepped back, giving her some room, and just watched her intently from the other side of the bathroom.

I heard a few 'yeahs' and 'mmhms' Before hearing a 'Ok I'm leaving now' I frowned when she said that.

Hanging up the phone, she jumped off the counter. "You're leaving?" I asked sadly.

She nodded. "Im sorry" She said offering me a sad smile. "Its ok, I get it" I said.

Her sad smile was replaced with a genuine one and she reached out, lightly grabbing my forearm, stroking it once, then she stood on her toes leaving a lingering kiss on my cheek, before leaving the washroom without another word.

I sighed deeply and walked over to the sink. Turning it on and splashing cold water on my face.

I really think I like this girl. I hope I get to see her again.

_Wait! _I didn't even get her number! I run out of the bathroom searching for Aria. I don't see her so I run out the pub, looking right and left and across the street but she was nowhere in sight.

She's gone. _Great. _Now I'll probably never see her again.

* * *

><p>The next the morning rolled around and after waking up on Tobys couch and sharing some cheerios with the carpenter, he wished me luck on my first day, and I said goodbye. Getting ready to go to Rosewood High.<p>

I ran back to my own apartment quickly to grab some stuff. It was pretty early so I didn't expect Emily (and probably Ali) to be awake. And I was right when I entered and saw new dishes in the sink and a blanket messily thrown on the couch but no sign of the other girls.

Going to my room, I grabbed everything I'd need for the day and then headed out. I got in my car and started driving to Rosewood.

Passing the 'You are now in the town of Rosewood' Sign was definitely weird. I remember this place so well, yet it felt so foreign at the same time. Hopefully I'll get used to the quaint little town again now that'll I'll be around a lot more.

Everything went smoothly from there. I parked, walked into the familiar school. Found my new classroom, set up a few things at my desk and waited for the bell to ring and my new students to pile in.

A few students came early and chatted among themselves. I turned around to write my name on the board, just when the bell rang, and more and more students came in. Still turned around, I began writing my name.

"Hello class, Im Ms. Hastings, and I'm your new English teacher" I said happily. Writing the name and then turning back around.

Im pretty sure my heart actually stopped when I did. There, in the third row, right in the middle, sat none other then _Aria. _

Her eyes were on me, looking a mixed between, shock but also shyness and embarrassment. She looked down quickly, absentmindedly doodling on her notepad.

"Holy shit" I mumbled.

**A/N New story, do you guys like it? **

**Im still working on my other story "Win Her Back" and hopefully that should update soon i just don't have much inspiration for it right now, but I have started writing the next chapter already. **

**I will be splitting my writing time between these two stories, that is if you guys like this one. Leave a review and let me know! **

**Also if you'd like me to write you a one-shot prompt you can ask me on my tumblr (link in bio) Or PM me. **

**Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
